ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 684 (27th August 1991)
Plot Preparations to finish Ian's new restaurant - the Meal Machine, are fully underway. Ian phones No.27 in the hopes of talking to Hattie but Celestine forbids their conversation. Nick has what Dot thinks is going to be his final dose of heroin. Eibhlin questions Eddie on whether he really wants to take Sharon to a tribunal but he says he has no choice. Ian sees Hattie whilst she is out; she is keen to impress him and wants to work the evening for him. Pauline learns there is a driver job going at Ian's restaurant and wants Mark to have it. She asks Ian, who tells her he will only consider giving Mark the job if he asks for it himself. Dave returns to No.25 to see when he can move in. Jules asks Dave what he is up to and he explains. Rachel looks for Mark and is given the cold shoulder by Pauline. Jules tells Dot what has been going on behind her back. She is devastated. Arthur encourages Mark to look for a winter job. Dot finds Dave and offers to pay him back all the money he has been conned out of, as well the replacing the furniture he has lost. Mark babysits for Michelle whilst she goes out for the evening. He learns via Rachel she is attending a night college. Rachel tries to understand why Mark is being so distant with her. Dot finds Nick in her bedroom and realises he is lying to her once again. Celestine and Jules go for a drink at The Vic, where Hattie and Ian are celebrating a successful evening of work. Hattie tries to make an exit but knocks the table over as she panics, drawing attention to herself. Celestine rages at both her and Ian and is removed from The Vic. Mark asks Ian for the driver job. Hattie lets herself into Ian's flat, having taken the keys. Ian is surprised to find her and makes sure she is okay. Dot decides enough is enough and locks Nick in her bedroom. Cast Regular cast *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Jules - Tommy Eytle *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Rachel - Jacquetta May *Michelle - Susan Tully *Eddie - Michael Melia *Mark - Todd Carty *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pete - Peter Dean *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Janine - Rebecca Michael *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Kofi Tavernier - Marcel Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Joe - Jason Rush *Jeff - Michael Matus *Dave Carter - David Cheeseman Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3C Albert Square - Living room *25 Albert Square - Kitchen, living room and Dot's bedroom *27 Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Turpin Road *Playground *55 Victoria Road - Living room Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Nick Cotton has lied, cheated and stolen and now it's going to stop - even if Dot has to lock him up. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,600,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes